


Crawling Back To You

by basinnit



Series: 100 days of writing challenge [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama has a crush, Kinda fluff, M/M, One sided pinning, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Friend, but they should be, innocent crush, innocent feelings, mentions of food, they're not boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basinnit/pseuds/basinnit
Summary: Nothing could compare to the smile Hinata had on the court when he hit his tosses. It made him feel almost high, the need to see that smile over and over again just under his skin. It was a dangerous game he was playing, and something in his mind told him that if he went like that for longer he would cross the line of having a stupid crush on the shrimp and wanting him for himself. To be his boyfriend.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: 100 days of writing challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798981
Kudos: 61





	Crawling Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> me: write something that's not haikyuu
> 
> my brain: how about I do it anyway
> 
> Hi, have this little pinning Kageyama one shot. Enjoy it!
> 
> Find me there:  
> twitter - @R4SH0V  
> Instagram - @destrukcyjnosc_
> 
> day 005: falling

It was hard not to fall for Hinata. When they finally overcome the hated they felt toward each other he started noticing why everyone liked Hinata so much. The redhead was basically a living sun, and even if he didn’t want to admit it - spending time with the smaller teenager made him happier. 

Liking Hinata came as something natural for him. Smiling a little when the redhead was happy, bickering with him playfully, spending more and more time together. He felt like he was born for it, for the feeling of ease setting in his stomach. 

He had this one song that reminded him of Shouyou and he played it on repeat whenever he had the time, images of his crush right under his eyelids. 

Liking Hinata was something innocent he kept for himself and himself only, not daring to talk about it with anyone else. And it wasn’t like he felt the need to do it anyway.

Realizing that he started falling for his teammate came long and hard, because after all the romance books and love movies he expected it to be more… spectacular. He expected it to hit him hard and all of sudden, the way he was always thinking about the certain redhead, comparing others to him and stuff like that.

Instead, it came slowly. The realization that he cares about Shouyou just a little bit more than his other friends. The joy he felt whenever Hinata smiled. The need to compete with him to see the pride in his eyes whenever he won. The way he stopped feeling angry whenever he lost with Hinata long ago. The fucking song and the way sometimes his fingers twitched, as he stopped himself from holding Hinata’s hand. 

So, he liked Hinata. Fine. He could work with that.

He didn’t dare to confess his feelings, not because of the fear of rejection. He simply liked the way things were when he didn’t know if Hinata liked him back. The thrill of wondering if the feeling came both ways, wondering if Hinata thought of him like that too.

It was exhilarating, or maybe he was just a masochist.

Maybe if his feelings weren’t just an innocent crush he would feel the need to physically be with Hinata, but for then he settled on just enjoying his presence. 

Sometimes Hinata and his questions were way too annoying. Why Kageyama isn’t taken? Why isn’t he dating some pretty girl, especially one of those who were interested in him? Is he interested in anyone? Was he rejected? Or is he heartbroken? Does he have a big fat crush on someone? What’s his type?

Those times he wished he had less patience for his fucking shrimp of a crush and just… kissed him to shut him up. Like in the movies. He always just ended up staring silently, waiting for Shouyou to shut the fuck up, spending his sweet time admiring the redhead’s features. 

He was soft looking. Made his chest warm. Damn.

And for weeks, Kageyama thought he did a good job in just… crushing over Hinata without letting anyone know. He was pretty damn sure he never changed his attitude towards the shrimp, carefully picking his actions. 

“You should confess.” Sugawara said softly, eyes focused on their group of ~~idiots~~ teammates who were already walking into coach Ukai’s shop, leaving both of them walking alone. Kageyama’s shoulders tensed. 

“I’m fine with pinning.” He replied, knowing that arguing with his upperclassmen wasn’t even a point. Somehow, the third year became really good at reading Kageyama too, which still amazed him.

“For now. If it stays like that, you will start to become a little more… selfish.” 

“As much as I appreciate the concern, I won’t. I either get over him or stay where I am, admiring from far. It’s fine. He has no intention of dating anyone so… I’m good.” 

Sugawara hummed, not saying anything else. They walked in silence again, standing in front of the shop just in time when the rest of their friends came out, carrying a bag of food they bought.

“Kageyama! We have milk bread! Here, have some!” Shouyou yelled, showing some of the food into him, sending him a blinding smile.

“Yeah, thanks.”

It was fine. Watching as Shouyou jumped around with Nishinoya, all excited over something their libero did. It was fine when he was watching Shouyou tease the living hell out of Tsukishima ( ~~even if he was kinda shaking, scared of the glares Tsukishima was sending his way~~ ). It was fine when Shouyou smiled so happily at Sugawara and Daichi chatting with the seniors about something. 

Kageyama was happy like that. Watching Hinata smile. Even if he wasn’t the reason.

Nothing could compare to the smile Hinata had on the court when he hit his tosses. It made him feel almost high, the need to see that smile over and over again just under his skin. It was a dangerous game he was playing, and something in his mind told him that if he went like that for longer he would cross the line of having a stupid crush on the shrimp and wanting him for himself. To be his boyfriend. 

“Oi, Hinata you dumbass, wait for me!”

He yelled, running after the redhead. Hinata laughed, and Kageyama’s heart did a fucking flip.

After all, he always ended up crawling back to him. 


End file.
